Lost and Found
by SwordFightingSpartan
Summary: In year 2674 General SPARTAN-1987 is sent on a mission to prevent the fabric of two universes from unraveling.The Spartan Program is a volunteer only program. now find out what they can really do.the hate between human and Elite is almost non-existent
1. Prologue

Lost and Found

Prologue

FILE CLASSIFIED

FILE NAME: U.R.

DATE: 2624 AUG. 18

Admiral David Sender here. The U.R. or Universal Rifts are growing far more frequent and destructive. For over 70 years we were going by the theory that given time the rifts would heal themselves from the destruction of the Ark left by our very ancient forefathers the forunners. I don't know how long we have until they start ripping this dimension apart, let alone the alternate dimension that we are connected to. Therefore I am sending the Winters Rose a small Cruiser through one of the biggest rifts sense the it's the biggest that can fit. From what the A.I. Tranman has explained is its impossible to close the Rifts on this side. She said and I quote "these rifts are like doors, sense they were opened on this side they can onlybe closed on the other side."

So any that go wont be coming back for that to was explained. "these Rifts can only be traveled one way. That is from where they were opened from." I fear that I'm sending good soldiers to their death's. Even though only volunteers are going on this mission. I feel that I'm killing each and every one of them. The Winter will be commanded by Captain Charlie Grenson for he came to me and volunteered the vessel and his own services for this specific mission. The ground forces will be under the command of the first General to come out of the Spartan ranks, SPARTAN-1987. The finest Spartan to ever come from the SPARTAN Program since SPARTAN-117's disappearance in 2552. Along with the General will be 3 other Spartans: SPARTAN-1939 SPARTAN-1940 SPARTAN-1953. Infact all 863 Spartans volunteered but we can not afford to lose them all. We only get about 30 new candidates a year. We even are getting help from our allies the Elites guild Ilion witch consist of elites, grunts, hunters. They are sending us 280 elites, 2000 grunts, and 30 hunters, 400 engineers and one retired arbiter . Along with our 4 Spartans, 2 AI, 1200 OSTD troopers, 1000 marines, and 600 pilots I would say that their chances of success are high.

Tranman has calculated that the cruiser will exit from the rift will be an atmosphere location. Orders are to make freindly contact with any indigence species. Establish ground headquarters. Close the rifts. Then colonies an area away from the other contacts if they are aggressive.

RECRESITION LIST

Scorpion tank - 80

Warthog gunner - 200

Warthog cannon - 180

Warthog Personel - 400

Long Swords -250

Drop ships - 200

Drop pods - 3000

Ghosts - 1200

Wraith - 100

Specters - 120

Banshees - 250

Good Luck and God Speed.

FILE END

Next: Chapter 1 Uninvited Guests

AUTHORS NOTE: The only thing I own is my homemade tables and the ocs. Not halo or the crossover that has yet to appear. So don't sue me ok. And I know its not much but hey its my first one. If its ok please say so and any constructive ideas are welcome so thanks again.


	2. Chapter I

A/N I don't own HALO (damn it) if I did u would playing as squad of four Spartans just not only the Chief. But I would like to know what u think so please review thank you for reading.

Sangheili = Elites

San 'Shyuum = Prophets

Jiralhanae = Brutes

Lekgolo = Hunters

Yanme'e = Drones

Kig-yar = Jackals

Unggoy = Grunts

Huragok = Engineers

(just a reminder to myself I may be good at the game but very lousy at their proper names)

Lost and Found

Chapter I

Thanks to all the information gathered about the forrunner technology on the bridge of the most advanced Cruiser in the UNSC the Winters Rose. Which is closer to the size of a _Phoenix_-class Colony Ship whichstands at approximately 4.7 km in length(which is over 2.6 miles in length). Captain Grenson, a balding grey haired career man was staring at the small monitor that contained the mission reports. It was snaked to a position were it was easily accessible without being in the way. He had just finished it a forth time when LTJG Jane Henroc from navigations reported " Captain! Estimated time to rift coordinates is 2 hours"

"Thank you LTJG Henroc keep me posted" The Captain replied while turning back to the monitor.

"yes sir" she answered

'I have a really bad feeling about this' he had always trusted his gut feelings and this one was one of the worst. 'I just hope those blasted covi bustards don't get in…..'

"Sir! Covenant cruiser detected through sub space at the slip space drop location." Henroc said

'the way' he finished his train of thought while sighing ' know it would be to much to ask for this to happen without them' "What about the scout ship that was guarding the rift did they get away" he demanded

"One moment …….. No sir they are currently trapped between the rift and the cruiser and are taking damage" came in reply

Captain Grensor taped a button on his monitor and began a recorded message "attention this is Captain Grensor of the Super Cruiser Winter Rose. We are currently on route to your position you are to remain there as long as possible. If destruction of your vessel is eminent then you are ordered to withdraw through the rift and set up a base camp. End transmition" " message sent" the computer said "Captain to engine room is it possible to get anymore speed from you."

The engineer in charge rang back with "yes sir I can give you 200 percent and that can get us there in five minutes, but that might burn out the reactor."

"Do it. Every minute helps that Scout Ship"

"Yes Sir"

"Sir Scout ship got your massage and is moving through the rift now. Their reactor is leaking radiation."

"What about the Covenant vessel has it set an intercept course for them?"

"No sir they are holding position"

"What are you waiting for" he said under his breath. He thought about it and Pressed the ships onboard comm system. "attention all hands prepare for combat all hands to your stations Commander Tre'xental please report to the bridge at once. General 1987 to the Bridge as well"

With the Commander. "Hmm battle so early. What Are Those San'Shyuum doing if it's a fight they wont it's a war they will get. Their treachery knows no bounds. We shall show those Jialhanae what the Sangheili and 'umans can do. Am I right Demon." the Sangheili said to the figure to his right. Which stood at 7' 4" in the most state of the art MJOLNIR armor to date. Called MJOLNIR X (a little joke for Rodney MacKay about the military being lousy at naming thing. Please don't think that it will have The great Stargate crew cause it don't.) what is different from this armor and its predecessors are flight stabilizers on the feet and wrists the figure nodded and with a female voice said "indeed I was hoping to get at least one last crack at those Covenant bastards before we went through" at this time a marine was turning the corner and plowed into the green and black clad Spartan. Though one of them did not even bough and the other was on his can holding his nose. "Are you alright marine"

The marine was up as fast as he went down. "Yes maim just a broken nose maim." with that he moved his nose to the right position and got a sickening crunch in return. "there no harm done. Ah General with all do respect you should be on the bridge, you to Commander."

"That's were we are headed soldier and you should be elsewhere." the commaander said about to tare the mans arm off. With that the marine ran off yelling apologies over his shoulder.

"now now Tre was that very nice." she asked when they started for the Bridge.

"No but it was fun"

Chapter 2: Where are We


	3. Chapter II

A/N: hey sorry about the wait but I had to get my head out of my ass to write this chapter and there may be some delays in the future do to me not having the internet and I have to come to my Grams to download the chapters so I may put up more than one or two chapters at a time. {also REVIEW OR YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF ON THE RESIVING END OF MY VERY HURT FEELINGS. } :'-( PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, only one person did and that person I know personally so thank you for those that do.

Sangheili = Elites

San 'Shyuum = Prophets

Jiralhanae = Brutes

Lekgolo = Hunters

Yanme'e = Drones

Kig-yar = Jackals

Unggoy = Grunts

Huragok = Engineers

Chapter II Where Are We

(Aboard the UNSC Scout Vessel)

Captain John Stain looks out the port view screen then the Stern view screen and asks to himself "what am I looking at". The Captain being an pretty short ageing man with very little hair was having a tough time trying to grasp the idea that his ship was now about two kilometers above a small island. Well not for much longer anyway, with their orbit decaying at a rapid rate. Which was do to the sub light drive being of line. "Status Report" he said

"hall breach on decks 2,4,5 and engineering. Which were sealed as soon as sensors picked them up. The life support is down. The sub light drive gave out as soon as we passed through the rift. Reactor has been breached. Sensor array on the port side has been knocked out. Communications are out. The Rail gun is off line as well. I'm getting power fluctuations' all over the ship. Ignores and KIA's are being reported from all decks. The infirmary is getting slammed and the Mess Hall is being used as a temporary infirm.……….and I'm getting a report that one of the drop pods jettisoned over the island do to an overload in its systems. " one of the techs answers the captain

"Do we have navigability if so take us to the beach and put us down there and begin immediate repairs. Did those damn Covi-bustards follow us through? The captain is really hoping that that they wouldn't but he knew that it was wishful thinking but he had to check. He had to be the crews source of courage at the moment. With the Covenant split into two factions the New Covenant is consisted of the San'Shyuum, Jiralhanae, Yanme'e, Kig-yar, a small amount of Lekdolo's, and with the Huragok being a forrunner creation just don't care about sides as long as there is some thing to fix. Their has been war over the Ring worlds which are Controlled by the UNSC and their Allies the Guild Ilion. The San'Shyuum are hard pressed to get something to their advantage. Even with controlling the ring world they where fighting to a stand still with almost every battle. With the Humans suffering greatly from the First Covenant War they had a vote to turn to an all Military Race. Even though it was voted on by the civilians of Earth and the remaining colonies it past by a land slide. Those that refused to become part of the military partitioned that there be at least one colony planet for those individuals that wonted nothing to do with the wars. It was approved but they would always be watched over and protected.

'Not yet sir"

"Its only a matter of time then. Boost the power to the starboard sensor array and give me a visual of this Island. And find me the best Spot to mount a proper defense. Keep an eye on that Rift for any incoming craft. And as soon as we have landed get every wolverine and Rhino out there and guard this vessel am I understood."

"Yes Sir" the tech replied with as much determination as the captain showed. After about 2 minutes the tech at the helm said "Sir touch down in 20 seconds." and another reports after with "All 20 Rhinos and 30 Wolverines are ready waiting." after that the tech watching over the sensors calls out "Sir sensors indicate that the best defensible location are a series of caves an estimated 2.1 kilometers north west of our current location. And there's something else sir, life signs a good number of them. But Sir? The majority of them are human and they others are an unknown species."

"Sir just touched down. Repairs are underway. And the Rhinos and Wolverines are setting up a defensive perimeter around the ship."

"Are you sure that they are human?" the captain said turning to his screen and checking for himself.

"Yes sir they are. Nothing can mask the human life sign. And sensors indicate that their technology level is fairly low."

"Damn it. All right if the Covenant find the them then it will be a slaughter. So Send Some OSTD Units to evacuate them to the caves. And protect them with their lives. The Covenant are our enemy not theirs, but those damn covi wont care they will kill any and every human they find."

"Yes sir"

"And Please will someone find out were we are"

(with OSTD UNIT)

After a couple of minutes the OSTD Troopers where on their way to the unknown human village. Half way there their training kicked in with being in strange surroundings. The landscape is that of a thick tropical setting with vegetation none of them have seen. Being completely clad in the standard black special forces armor they felt almost untouchable. That was their mistake. For the men and women that were on the out side of the traveling units were attacked first. They were lying in wait for their next meal. these large and very colorful cat like creatures have never seen pray that had shin so dark but there were a lot of them so if they were fast enough maybe they could steal a couple without being seen. So they would. Among the group they were getting nerves do to it being so quiet no bird or any thing. "keep your eyes peeled don't know what kind of indigenes life this place has" LT. Johnson called out over the comms to the other 59 OSTD's and got an green acknowledgement light on his heads up display.

When they entered a thick patch of over growth that was when the four cats attacked. They went for the ones farthest from the group so their chances were better, but one of them a private Gleen caught movement out the left side of his eye and brought up his MA5C ICWS ASSAULT RIFLE to aim while Screaming "contact" and opened fire with 60 rounds of armor piercing round, but only released half a dozen rounds into the creature which half of those missed before it pounced on him and bite down on his arm and started dragging him deeper into forest. After haring his sreams the rest turned to the left and started opening fire on the two LARGE cat like things with their various weapons that they had. Before it could get away with its pray they fell lifeless to the ground. Well one did the other fell on the private breaking his lag . When all of them stopped firing the medic attempt to help Gleen.

The LT looks over the creatures and said "now that must be one hell of a cat" then looks over his group and sees that two are missing. "two are unaccounted those unor spread and search for them. To the right of the unit they heard some screams of pain. And the LT said "Go go go go" and took off running to help those under his command. He got to them and saw two more of those cat like creatures digging into the two men and ripping through there armor with some difficulty, but still managing to get through and opened fire with his BR55HB SR BATTLE RIFLE.

When the others arrived they opened fire as well. The armor piercing rounds bit into the flesh of the creature with ease and they dropped into a puddle of the combines blood of their pray and theirs. but it was to late. The soldiers were dead. The LT knelt down to them retrieved their dog tags and put then in the pouch at his waist.

He getsup and looks to the others and said "it looks like our armor isn't very effective against these… things so be on your guard and protect the man beside you. For that seems to be the safest course of action. We are Soldiers we are trained to learn and adapt to any challenge. We WILL adapt or we will die." What he said got an acknowledgement light and salute from everyone around. "you four grab the bodies we wont leave them here" "yes sir" they replied and went to grab their fallen comrades. The some roars could be heard from over head. " Phantoms and banshees incoming" one of them called out.

"LT double time it those people don't have long. The Covenant have sent some Phantoms to finish us and if they find that village they will kill them all. Get them to the cave. It already cleared out." the Captain said over the comms. " Double timing it sir almost there. Well you heard the captain lets go." With that they practically sprinted the rest of the way to the village with two dead bodies and one wounded on stretchers.

When they arrived to the village they found a small group of them were at the entrance of the village as if ready to defend it with swords, spears, bows arrows, and ?guns?. The LT Said "Oh no we don't have time for this." And hands his rifle, sidearm and knife over to the corporal beside him. Then he starts walking forward reaching up to remove his helmet. He is surprised to find that one man advisably their leader with orange hair yellow clothes handed over some kind of ball with blades around it to another villager and start walking to meet him half way. By the time they reach each other the LT had his helmet off and under his arm and bowed to the man and started the interaction "good day to you my name is LT Jason Helm Johnson of the UNSC OSTD Troopers." and waited for a reply doubting that he understood any thing he just said

The man seemed to size him up and came to the conclusion that this man was military and well trained at that. And that if they were to fight there was no doubt that he would not last against this stranger. "Wakka and good to you as well. I saw your Airship when it flow over head it's the largest I've ever seen. Though it appeared to be damaged. I would like to know your intentions are towards my village." he said hope against the worst

'good right to the point.' he thought as he smiled, he looked back to his men and signaled for them to bring the stretchers over and to the others to take up defensive positions towards the forest. "I do apologize if our arrival caused an uproar, but my orders are to defend this village to the death. And already received casualties just getting here." to say Wakka was shocked would be an under statement, but tried to hide it. "Why" was all he said "I'm sorry but we don't have time for all the details ill just say that our scout ship was attacked on our mission and it would have been destroyed if we didn't fall back through the rift that separates your universe from our. They have fallowed us through and will definitely destroy this village. This time Wakka is having a hard time grasping it. 'maybe the long version makes cents but why would they destroy my village' so he asks that and get "because the Covenant is a group of aliens that are trying to cause the human race extinction. We've been fighting them for almost one hundred and fifty years and they almost succeeded once. So please we need to get everyone from this village out of hear and into the caves to the north west of our current location. At this Wakka's eyes widened the caves are unsafe the Flame Dragon lives there. We've been trying to kill it ever since the village was founded."

"One moment please." and he touches the headset in his ear and said. "Captain I've made contact with the indigence people of the village but he is saying that there is some kind of very dangerous creature called a Flame Dragon that lives in the caves that you wont us to evacuate them to. What are your orders." he put the speaker on so Wakka could here his response. "Recovery team this is Captain Stain the caves are safe I repeat caves are clear the large lizard was taken down with minimal casualties, but its to late to get to the caves right now the covi- bastards found the village and are heading there now so get them to safety now. The general is on his way and the WINTERS ROSE is following after they destroy there vessel blocking there way through the Rift." the captain said and cut comms afterwards. Though Wakka was impressed that they took down the dragon that has taken so many lives. He was still skeptic about trusting this man. Wakka looks over to the bodies and sees what little damage to the Black armor and said "that armor of yours must be really strong to withstand a Coeurl teeth and claws that well. Normally there isn't much left afterwards." then one of the OSTD drop to the ground and one said "Covenant contact!" "Snipers in the trees" yelled another.

LT says to Wakka get your people to the most secure biuld in this village now we will by you some time." twirls around while putting on his helmet and barks stand your line Snipers find cover don't let these giant apes get past you. Am I understood" and as one they said "yes sir." he looks back and sees Wakka heading for the others and then running back with his strange ball. "They will do as you ask. When the village moves to the temple halls your people can move behind the village wall."

"Alright go with the others" he said while receiving his weapons from the corporal." sorry cant do that after all this is my village it would be wrong of me to run away." John smiles and hand out his battle rifle to him and said " fine then take this it packs more kick then that will." he takes it without comment. LT leads him to a small group and he retrieved the Battle rifle that belonged to the downed trooper. The OSTD's dropped by another five soldiers do to sniper fire.

"Take those Snipers out now" LT ordered. Just then a couple Blue Brutes make there way out of the tree line. Two wielding brute shots, two wielding carbines, and four wielding Brute Strikers. Wakka looks up and said "what is that" seeing the giant brown ape like creature erased all doubt from his mind. "BRUTES" one private yelled. And the small cluster of eight troopers closest to them opened fire on the same Brute with the Brute shot and he clutched his throat at an useless attempt to will away the hole in it, and he dropped lifeless. They open fire on the next brute shot wielder before he took a shot at them and dropped him just as fast. Then they started to reload and before they could fire on the next Brute in line the one with the carbine fired a couple shots and caught one of the troopers with the assault rifle in the head and he dropped to the ground and twitched. the brutes with the spikers fired as well and caught one that had the battle rifle four times in the chest and he flow back a couple feet do to the impact. And another with an assault rifle and took out his lags out from under him and landed on his helmet rendering him unconscious. The rest were able to reload by this point and resumed fire on the remaining brutes. With the exchange of gun fire between the two groups Wakka now understands how bad war can be between two groups. Its nothing like fighting SIN or its spoons. Here there is screaming, and blood everywhere he looks around and sees the brute with the carbine turning to him and the LT. With the LT turned to the other side of the forest he remembers what he said _'the Covenant is a group of aliens that are trying to cause the human race extinction.'_ so he lowered his barrowed rifle looked through the scope and saw the brutes head come into focus and squeezed the trigger…………….. Nothing happened. So he ducks down and looks at the rifle on the right and then left side and finds a little switch on the left side, then switches it to the other side the pulls the trigger and it fires and hit's a jackal that was making its way out of the forest. 'oops, so that's how it works. So lets try it again.' turning back to the brute that he was trying to shot earlier was now pointing his spiker right at him. Remembering what that weapon did to the soldiers not to far from him Wakka ducked behind a bolder that was beside him for cover when a spike mist him by mere inches.

While he was wait for the spikes to stop he took this time to survey the battlefield and the evacuation of the village and found that the village was almost completely empty just a couple of the guards ushering the odd civilian into the temple. The battlefield was a different story, well not really because the sixty or so soldiers was now down to twenty or thirty in a matter of minutes. That got him thinking If they were at war like this for over a hundred years they must have endured greater odds than we have. Wakka was brought out of his thoughts when the spiker stopped firing so he brought up his battle rifle and retook am and fired at the brute it fell from a well placed shot to the head.

(UNKNOWN)

Aboard the Air Ship Celsius a young Female that goes by the name Yuna has finally talked the others in her party to go and visit home in Besaid Island for a little while and visit Wakka and Lulu. With the Al Bhed that goes by Brother flying they were heading there at a descant speed. That is until another called Buddy saying in Al Bhed "E's pelgehk ix y mud uv vena ynuiht Pacyet yht y mud uv baubma ynuiht ed yc famm" (I will not be using the Al Bhed alphabet very often cause its very time consuming and I highly doubt that anyone that will be reading this story will have it down to memory.)

What the girl in only a bikini top and short skirts did was turn towards him and say "What but there shouldn't be any fighting this far down. What about lulu and Wakka are they alright" "Brother get us there now" yuna said without waiting for an answer.

He salutes and said "almost there ill get u to the village but I cant stay with all these ships to shoot us down" "that ok brother we can handle it right girls" se looks to the other girls Rikku the one with the skirt and Paine who is in tight black leather jeans and they nodded. "We will be ready so you can get away quick."

(BACK AT BATTLE)

Looking up Johnson was now seeing an unknown red Air Craft a pretty descent size which looked more like a land vehicle back on one of the colonies come right over the village at a very low altitude. Three small figures jump from a hatch from underneath and land on the ground in the middle of the village. Then the air Craft flies off.

Looking over to the last brute that came out which was white in color and was holding a very big hammer. "Alfa Brute" he heard the LT Scream to his men. So he looked to the man right beside him and said "LT. Johnson we can now get inside the village walls"

The LT heard him and Screamed to everyone "Fall back, fall back into the village" then the hammer was brought down on one OSTD trooper that was moving back but still facing his enemy. After seeing that LT holds his position and opens fire at the Alfa. the alfa gets hit but didn't get harmed. Though it pissed him off. He throw down his hammer and charged the one that did it. When he got to LT he grabs him around the waist in a bear hug and squeezes. The LT screams out in pain from feeling his lower spine breaking. He knew he was now paralyzed from the spinal damage. So he sends one last message to all frequencies " G-General P--Please Hur-Hurry and help M-My men." all the while biting back the urge to scream and loose of breathe. He knew that he was going to die from this Brute, but he'd be damned if he didn't take it with him. So he grabs a frag grenade and charged it behind his back. The Brute was now laughing all the while he was squeezing. "I'll squeeze the life out of you and feed on your delicious hide." When the grenade was almost done he screamed freed on this and force it into its mouth and held on when it thrashed about. Then 'BOOM' was heard by everyone and they turned and saw what was left of LT drop onto the headless Brute. "LT" was screamed in grief from all the remaining OSTD troopers. Wakka was watching all of this and even heard the snap of bone and the creak of armor was amazed that this creature they call Brutes show of strength. Looked on in horror at it word in gruff English and as the man he just met just minutes ago forced something into its mouth. Then after it exploded he wondered 'why would he do something like that. This General is going to answer all my questions, if I survive that is'

While the OSTD's made their way into the Village walls for cover, more Covenant made their way out the tree line. Sergeant Denis Bannis called out an order "Open Fire Short Controlled Bursts" The rest complied while moving back behind the makeshift timber wall. Yuna and the girls ran up to Wakka who just made it behind wall and asked "What going on? Who are they? What are those?" Wakka looks up and said "Later. Get inside the temple its to dangerous here" and looks back and to the tree line and sees these bird like creatures crawling all over the dead soldiers removing armor and ripping flesh from bone. And turns back and sees them planted firmly behind him and screams "NOW" and opens fire on the bird like creatures desecrating the dead.

Rikku is the first to say in a huff "no way we're not little defenseless girls you know, we can handle our selves just fine." Wakka getting very upset and scared of losing the girls looks over to the black clad giant beside him that was also now the new man in charge and asked "can you please get them out of here" the soldier looked over and nodded looking over to his right Sergeant Bannis makes a couple hand signals to his fellow OSTD's and reserved green acknowledgment lights in return. Then three men moved toward the three teens and grabbed them and lifted them over their shoulders well to of them anyway. Paine Resisted by jumping up and tried to kick the one coming for her in the head and connected but found out just how hard their helmets are. The man was moved back a couple of steps do to the impact. She lands holding her shin and sees him returning and thinks 'how is he still standing that kick had everything I had in it' then all of a sudden some spikes start protruding from the front of his armor with his back to the opening in the wall. He falls to his knees clutching his chest then the rest of the way down lifeless. Taking a swift look around the battlefield Bennis finds only a dozen or so OSTD's left. Opens the comm channel and yells "any time this century would be nice General" and is answered by a female voice answering with "Sorry incoming in twenty second just hold on marine." his heart lifted after hearing such an angels voiceas did Wakka and all the others but kept fighting. Looking over the girl known as Paine was holding her very large sword in front of herself as a shield. With it imbedded in the ground it nearly hide all of her the two with the girls were now laying on top of them with their own spike protruding from their backs. With the girls unable to lift them off themselves they were all safe at the moment.

At that moment a pelican was making its way over them at very high altitude and a lone figure jumped out of the hatch located in the back of the small vessel. Wakka was thinking 'is she mad she will die at that height.' upon her descent she opened fire with a modified sniper that could hold five times the ammo. Hitting the most dangerous of the covenant forces present, the four Alfa Brutes. They dropped almost at the same time. Then she ordered "All remaining forces fallback to the stone structure for better cover. And protect the civilians at all costs." by this time the General emptied her clip and was about 3 seconds from impact. The covenant are now making there way back into the forest to buy time for their own reinforcements. When general landed she landed al the entrance of the village. Landing on her feet while curling up into a ball rolling on her back then flipping back to her feet to break the fall. Even then leaving a nice sized crater in place at first impact. She surveys the damage and found only a dozen troopers left and four civilians left outside. Looking at all the insignias left on the troopers she find that the sergeant is the ranking person in charge before getting here herself. "Sergeant gather four others and look for survivors. The Covenant falling back till there reinforcements come. Will you tell me why that Civilian is holding that rifle" Bannis looks up at the towering figure and asks "ma'am?" and received in return "this man who's hair seems to defy gravity, why dose he have a rifle? Why is he out here? Why are they out here and not with the other civilians? There is no doubt that the others would have blamed us for their demise and we would have one more enemy to deal with. We can not afford a fight on two fronts. Our numbers cannot take it. As is proof in front of us. We are slowly dieing as a people so would you please explain why their here?"

At this time the search was underway and two troopers had picked up the downed bodies that were crushing the two small teens. The sergeant was uneasy and it was Wakka that walked up to answer the question. " that would be my fault. I refused to run and hide. So LT Johnson handed me this weapon and help" She was still looking at the sergeant and said "well sergeant for this recklessness how many soldiers died preventing injure to these individuals? At this point Wakka realizes that he really should have kept his mouth shut, he may have made things worse for them. The Girls were making their way over and heard everything, but kept quiet so not to anger this woman any further. "I don't know ma'am five or so" " that is five or SO to many if these people weren't here those men would most likely still be alive. Do you four understand that. DO YOU?" All four Flinched away from the nearly eight foot green giant. Even Paine got a chill down her spine from this woman. They know that they were the reason why those men lost their lives. It was Rikku who asked the question then "why would you send them here to protect this village if your going to get mad that they did what you told them." trying to appear taller and braver that what see felt. "I am not angry about those that loosed they live protecting the village. They were concentrating on the battle at hand. They had no distractions, but that those that died occupied with you. They may weren't concentrating on they enemy they were concentrating on you. If they were paying attention to the enemy they may have survived and in so doing that they may have saved a comrade from that fate as well." She posed for a second to let it sink in and let her voice take a calmer tone "do you understand what I'm telling you. We can't lose the numbers that we have been in the past. I feel that something is about to happen that will try and stop us from completing our mission. Even if we do secede in closing the rift we cannot return home. What we bring is all we have." the four understood somewhat but didn't understand the rift part. "Sir found fourteen survivors seriously wounded. The others did not make it." came from behind her and she replied "get the medics working and get them inside the temple. You four dose your village have a doctor we'll all the help we can get in that area?"

Rikku was the one to answer "doctors no but Yuna and Lulu can use heal spells to help." This caught both the general and sergeant to pause and say " Spells?" like it was it was a bad joke. "Yea watch. Go ahead Yuna show her what you can do." She nodded and walked to one of the downed soldiers that was bleeding profusely from spiker holes although his torso. She holds her hand over top of him and conjured up the power to heal and spoke a simple word "Cura" and to their amazement the wound were closing vary quickly. Amazing how is that possible, can that be taught? The general asked and Yuna replied "It can but its harder for fully grown people to learn it than it is for children and teens." "Well at the moment I will forgive you for if you heal all of the wounded as quickly as possible because their making there way back here. Ok I wont Six Sniper positioned in the top of that tower and four rocket launcher positioned there, there, there, and there" pointing to the roof of the temple at well covered positions. "The Winter Rose is battling the Covenant cruiser that attacked the scout ship and will be here shortly" the Seargent was now wondering and voiced his question " Ma'am how did you even get here when you yourself was on the Winter Rose." She looked over and said "I walked" this caught everyone off guard before they could say anything she said "I am not a space fighter if it can be helped So I took a pelican and a great pilot and made my way past the covis and through the rift. I estimate five - ten minutes until The Winter Rose destroys them and make their way here. Now the rest of you make your way inside and protect them. I will not tolerate any disobeying of my orders and you know the penalty for disobeying a Spartan." " Ma'am forgive me for asking but what are you going to do." was the question that Yuna asked while she started on the fifth wounded. "I am being handed over." At this statement The General moved one hand up to the back of the helmet and there was a pop when a chip was removed. Then the other hand went to a small slip on the waist of the armor and pulled out a small disk object. And inserted the chip into the underside of the disk and a hologram of a five foot eight inch female figure clad in ancient plate mail armor holding bustard sword and with her hair in a ponytail only shrunk to scale of only twelve inches. And she said "while The General takes out the covenant. Greetings I am Ashion" in the same voice that was talking before. The green clad giant hands the disk over to Rikku who takes it and turns toward the village entrance and started walking, but stops and turns half way around and starts making and signals and is answered by the hologram " yes General all will be fine. Snipers are in position. As are the rocket launchers. We are making our way inside as I speak, ARENT WE ladies. With that they nodded and made their way in the temple.

Chapter III- The Standoff

(Cliffhanger) I think

[Personal info I am trying to write my own science fiction/ fantasy book and im only got five chapters done and im using this story as a test to see if im any good or if I should just give up so replies are being begged for and im not one to beg even for my life . I plan on finishing this story just cause I hate it when someone just up and quits]

So is the Generals gender Female or Male ---I might let you choose if you like although you only until Chapter IV cause that is when I plan on revealing it. and why dose the general use hand signs only? And why am I asking you im the writer damn it

{well sorry for the delay but im not the best of writers as you can see from what im presenting here. though I find it fun. I bet no one was expecting that I'm crossing HALO over with Final fantasy X-2 now did you :-D. now I need to point out that I wound up changing some stuff in the past chapter and prologue so I would check it out if I were you. It just didn't feel right so I changed the stuff like the date and troop numbers. Well I hope u enjoyed it.}

don't worry I have plenty of surprises for you guy (no offense to you ladies)just wait and read

AL BHED Alphabet English to Al Bhed

A-Y* B-P* C-L* D-T* E-A* F-V* G-K* H-R* I-E* J-Z* K-G* L-M* M-S* W-H* O-U* P-B* Q-Y* R-N* S-C* T-D* U-I* V-J* W-F* X-Q* Y-O* Z-W*


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III- The Stand

Wakka was at a loss when it came to understanding this Strange military  
group. So many things just didn't make sense. Was this little woman made of  
blue light something like a faith or what? What was up with that giant of a  
General or whatever they called it? There is no way its human with that impact  
that it took landing. No one should have survived that. Why did those bird  
like aliens as they called them tear up those already dead soldiers? What is  
Going on with these people with there almost unwavering resolve to protect us?  
Even till death. Why. Why! Why!!. It doesn't make any sense. There weapons  
seem to be far more powerful than anything the Al Bhed ever came up with, to  
his knowledge. One more thing was bugging him, was the General Male or Female?  
He was removed from his train of thought when Rikku asked the little woman  
that was in her hands, "What are you? Are you a faith?"  
"A what? No, I'm an AI. A super computer created  
from the mind of one of the greatest scientists in the UNSC Scientific  
Engineering Department." Ashions answer was met with a sweat drop from Wakka, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. She visibly sighed and added "I was technologically crated," which got a  
squeal from Rikku.  
She asked excitedly, "How do you work? Where's the light coming  
from?"  
It was Paine that cut Rikku off in a monotone "We don't have time for  
this, where did those things come from? Where did you come from? Why are you  
here? These are the questions I want answered."  
By this time Yuna had finished healing the wounded ODST soldiers, and they  
had made their way to the high advantage points that the temple offered. Then  
Yuna, and one pregnant Lulu, made their way over to the holographic woman to  
hear the answers that wanted as badly as Rikku. "Fine. In order; 1 those  
thing as you saw before are a group of alien species that call themselves the  
Covenant…  
(Winter Rose - The Bridge)  
Commander Tre'xental was standing beside Captain Grenson in front of the  
view screen. Looking back at them is a Jiralhanae Chieftain. The Captain was  
trying to start negotiations before things got out of hand, "Why are you  
here Chieftain?"  
The Jiralhanae replied, "To prevent you pathetic humans from destroying  
the only chance that the Holy Covenants have for moving on to the Great  
Journey. This is the gateways to that greatest experience The Covenant has  
promised."  
The Captain was not happy with the answer that he was given, but his goal of  
giving the General as much time in the rift as possible was being achieved. So  
he played along to get as much time as possible. The Commander was having a  
hard time keeping calm throughout this exchange of words. Sangheili aren't  
ones for chit chat. But he did say, "You Jiralhanae are as blind as we were  
to the false teachings of those vile San 'Shyuum, all you will receive from  
them is death"  
The Chieftain responded with a angry growl, "I grow tired of this  
exchange. Prepare for battle," then the transmission was promptly cut.  
The Captain thought, 'Oh great, well that went well,' he then  
immediately took control of the situation, "Charge forward laser cannons,  
and divert any non-vital power to forward shields this is about to get  
messy."  
Captain Grenson called out to the Bridge Crew, "Tranman, try to find the  
weakest part of that ship focus our firepower to destroy it as soon as  
possible. Don't give them a chance to make their way into that rift."  
Tranman responded, "Yes Sir! Analyzing, One moment ... Weakness found. The  
Cruiser has already sustained slight damage from its previous encounter with  
our Scout Vessel. They are not charging their own weapons though sir."  
The Captain moved his hand to his mouth calculating his options, "What are  
they waiting for now? This is not like them at all."  
Tre'xental was getting excited, and let out a war cry, "This will be  
where they fall for good!"  
The Captain turned to Tre'xental with realization in his eyes, "Wait  
Commander, I have a better idea, how would you like to lead a team to hijack  
that vessel?"  
Tre'xental looked to the Captain, cocking his head to the side, "For  
what purpose?"  
The Captain replied, "Well, the way I see it, if we are to be stuck on the  
other side of that rift we may as well have as much fire power as possible.  
There is no telling what we may face beyond that threshold."  
Tre'xental was smiling from ear to ear, that is if he had lips, "indeed  
I shall. I will take twenty Sangheili, and two Demons if you don't mind.  
Though I am wondering how we are to get there without being destroyed upon  
approach."  
At this, the captain smirked and said, "You now those cloak units you  
have? Well we have a couple of prototype cloaking pelicans on board. Thy're  
not perfect but they should get you there without being spotted. That's how  
the General got past them to help that scout ship."  
Tre'xental replied with great excitement, as he turned to the elevator  
leading off the Bridge, "Very well, I shall have my troops make haste to the  
docking bay. May victory smile upon us!" With that complete he made his way to gather those that would join him.

Next: Chapter IV: Never Stand Alone

Sorry for the short chapter I had some ideas the problem was how I merge  
them  
to a good point. I don't think I succeeded.  
Big announcement My Great Gram TURNS 101 in February WOW so this is for old  
people everywhere.


	5. Chapter IV

well I know there are a lot of mistakes in this one but its not bad for ending at 4 in the morning. alright hope to hear from you soon. thanks Chapter IV Never Stand Alone(Pelican)Tre'xental was waiting in the very cramped and cloaked pelican when the pilot called back " arriving in t minus three minutes sir." and went back to adjusting his heading to prevent a sensor lock from the enemy ship. HE turns to the other occupants and gave his final orders " Time is of the assents so there will be three groups. 1 will go straight to the Bridge. 2 will go straight to The engine room. 3 will head straight to the atmosphere control room. Do not show mercy for you will be granted none. I will lead team Alpha. Demon-1953 will lead Team Beta. Demon-1939 will lead team gamma as you humans say." he received a nod from everyone. (Gill-wing Girls Location)"That is when the General and I arrived. You need to understand that if this rift is not closed it will continue to grow and envelope both our universe's to the point that they both will be destroyed." Ashion finished explaining the important information on the situation at hand to the small group. " now is there any thing that is confusing or anything you just wont to know?Rikku was the first one to jump at this, even with all that she learn about why they are here that didn't stop the excitement that she felt to learn about the technology that seems so different than their own. " I have one. Me. Me. Me. Pick Me."Ashion was quite taken back by the child like reaction that she asked "yes, how old are you."Rikku answered "eighteen why"" no big reason I'm used to being the only one with such a care-free attitude that's all. Anyway what did you wont to ask.""Ok. well I wont to know if you can read minds cause when that general person turned around you talked as if it said something?" Rikku askedAshion responded with "no I'm not psychic. at least in the sense that you are thinking. The general was talking with his hands."Wakka was the to talk now "come again"Ashion sighed and said The general received a wound to his throat a couple years ago. the damage was to great to repair, so he was left without a voice. He can only talk with his hands. that is why i was given to him. with special equipment I am capable of hearing what he is thinking to a certain point. And even for that to work I have to be in his armor. The General is special. Out of all Spartans to Come out of the Spartan-V Program He was the greatest. When the Spartan Programs were unclassified there were many changes made. One of those changes was that the government would no longer be kidnapping children to enter the Spartan program. the Spartans in the past where considered the saviors of the UNSC and the best that Humanity had to offer. the names of the Spartans of past were relieved and their family names are said with great honor. There is no greater honor than being A Spartan. Rikku interrupted "kind of like the Summoners. Right Yuni" She looked down remembering what was required of the summoners and herself, but felt that this was different in so many ways yet the same in continued "when the Spartan-V program started there were some changes. it was more of a test to see how well the program would far to the populous. The changes were that the program was to be voluntary for the parents. After all to have a Spartan they have to be trained at a very young age. That was not as difficult as they thought. Many thought with them becoming a Military race may as well be the best. So they even had to put a limit by choosing the best from those that were volunteered. the reason for that was like all programs they had a limited amount of funds. the second was the final prosigiaer that every candidate goes though was improved to the point that they all survive. with the program success the numbering system just continued further than its predecessors. Out of all the Spartans that came from this program the general Showed and had the most potential. Some Say that he has more potential than Spartan-II 117 the greatest Spartan that ever lived. that was why he became the First Spartan General and he stands alone for it."Wakka took all this in and finally Asked "so the Generals a Man"Rikku ignored Wakka and said in a hushed voice, a voice devoid of the care-free attitude she had a minute ago. " no one should stand alone. Yuni never stood alone. Summoners were supposed to stand alone and destroy Sin alone. But She didn't she had us."" well there is no time to dwell on it Cause We have Company outside. you all should get to the roof and watch." Ashion said (Generals location)The General stood motionless waiting for his time to strike. Standing in front of him was an Alpha Jiralhanae with lower ranking Brutes circling around him. Almost. they are ten feet from all side now. Almost. The Alpha brings up his gravity hammer over his head. Almost. The brutes are inching closer. Almost. The hammer starts to fall down towards the lone Spartan. NOW.

Chapter V: New Allies


End file.
